


The Sound of Someone's Silence

by Myoneloveismusic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ASL, DJ!Keith, M/M, Mute!keith, getting together fic, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: Keith was just an ordinary radio DJ and Shiro never failed to miss listening to one of his shows. He knew Keith had skill when it came to choosing and mixing the songs when he was on air, but what many people didn't know was that as much as he promoted other people's voices, he never used his own. Thankfully, Shiro had an uncanny ability to know exactly what Keith was trying to say.





	The Sound of Someone's Silence

Shiro glanced at the clock, nearly flinging his book across the room when he realized how late it was. He grabbed his phone and earbuds from the coffee table and jammed the buds into his ears. He unlocked his phone and pulled up his radio app, loading his favorite station. 

EDM flooded his ears and he sighed, stretching out on the couch to let his head settle on the armrest. Keith almost always started his shows with EDM and Shiro thought it drew in his listeners before he started mixing in other songs. 

He never talked during his shows even if he had his semi-regular co-host Pidge on with him or other special guests. Shiro often wondered what his voice sounded like. If it was deep and rumbled in his chest, or perhaps a higher timbre that made his laugh tinkle like a wind chime in a summer breeze. 

Whatever it was, Shiro was addicted to his time spent on the air mixing music. A lot of radio djs he’d listened to before didn’t have much of a rhythm in their song choices. They leaned more towards requests or what was popular, the shifts between songs nearly jarring. 

But Keith was something else. It was like he was letting the music speak for him. It gave him a chance to hold a conversation with his listeners and even if thousands of people were on the other end, sometimes Shiro felt like Keith was talking directly to him. 

He wished that was the case even though Keith had no idea who he was. 

The song faded out and Shiro waited for the next one to start, but a voice interrupted the music. 

“Good evening listeners,” Pidge greeted. “I’m sorry to report that you’ll have to suffer through more of my talking tonight while Keith keeps up his usual brooding facade. Hey, don’t give me that look,” she chastised. “You should know better than to leave me unsupervised in the booth with you. Well that’s just nasty,” she tutted. 

Shiro chuckled, the usual stress and anxiety that always seemed to weigh him down disappeared. Keith’s music always relaxed him in that way. 

A soft weight landed on his stomach and he opened his eyes, finding Black curled up on his chest and purring gently. Shiro smiled and ran a hand through her fur before settling back onto the couch. 

~~

When the ‘ON AIR’ light clicked off over the window, Keith pulled his headphones from his ears and set them back on the table. 

“Good work tonight, Keith. As always,” Pidge said, grinning at him from the other side of the table. 

He shrugged and waved her off. 

“Don’t be so modest. Your audience numbers are still growing and I don’t think they’re going to slow down anytime soon.” 

_ I just hit a few buttons _ , he signed. 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, because hitting a few buttons is all that matters. Most radio djs hit a few buttons. You put on a show. I still think you should reconsider the invitation to dj the radio’s Summer Bash.” 

He made a face and shook his head. 

“You’re the best we’ve got in the studio,” Pidge whispered when they stepped out into the hallway, glancing to the side to make sure no one else was eavesdropping. “Everyone would want to come out to see you.” 

Keith huffed and pulled her around the corner to the hallway with the bathrooms. He signed quickly, knowing Pidge would catch every word. 

_ Everyone would expect me to talk and act the part of the host. I don’t do that on my own show, there’s no way I could do that at the Bash.  _

“You don’t have to. They might expect you to talk, but the whole reason you’d be there is for the music. I think you should give it a shot. You might have a lot of fun. I mean, didn’t you start out handling the music at clubs? You didn’t have to put on a show then. The guests were there for the music.” 

Keith hesitated. 

“Just think about it. I think this would be a great opportunity for you to branch out. You might even say you’re going back to your roots,” she said, patting him on the shoulder. 

Keith watched her walk away and he sighed, shuffling over to the bench and falling down onto it. He leaned back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. 

He wanted to convince himself Pidge was wrong. That there was no way hosting the Bash and what he did in his early years at the clubs were anything close to being the same thing. But as much as he hated admitting it, she was right. There was a certain electricity that came with djing live and he didn’t get that in the studio. He missed it. 

He even ached for it at times. 

Working at the station gave him more security, but it wasn’t the same. There was distance between himself and his listeners despite the flood of tweets and facebook posts they got during the stream from people saying how much they enjoyed it. 

Maybe a change of pace was what he needed. 

“Keith, can I speak with you a moment?” 

He rolled his head to the side, finding his boss at the end of the hallway. He nodded and stood. 

“I know you haven’t expressed much interest, but it’d like to extend the offer again. We’d really like you to host the Summer Bash this year for the station. We believe you to be the best choice for it. So, will you do it?” 

Keith hesitated, once again wary of what this would mean for him. 

His boss’s smile was hopeful, eyes shining in the dim light and Pidge’s words spun circles around his thoughts. 

Keith nodded. 

His boss brightened, grin pulling at his lips. “Wonderful! I’ll let our planning team know to put you down. We can talk specifics of what you’re going to need later. We really appreciate this Keith!” he gushed before rushing off. 

Or maybe Keith was going to regret doing this immensely. 

~~

Shiro adjusted his glasses as he stepped into the elevator for his office. He clutched his cup of coffee close to his chest and watched the steam rise through the small hole in the lid, glad he was one of the last on so he’d be able to get off easily. 

The elevator dinged before the doors slid open. Shiro shuffled out of the car and turned the corner, hurrying to his desk. 

“Shirogane!” 

He jumped, turning to find his boss striding towards him with a grin on his face. 

“Good work on that last report,” he barked, voice bouncing off the low ceiling. “Keep up the good work.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Shiro murmured, holding back a wince when he was slapped on the arm. 

“I wish I had more hard-working employees like you,” he continued, giving him one last slap before he walked away guffawing. 

Shiro ducked his head, feeling his cheeks heat up at the attention. He managed to make it the last few feet to his desk and dropped his bag at his feet before folding himself into his chair. 

He sighed, once again glad for the high walls that surrounded him so he could avoid the unhappy gazes from his coworkers. The work at his job wasn’t bad, it was just being singled out by management that made it hell. More than one of his coworkers resented him for it and he was desperate to get out from under their angry gazes. 

He wanted to leave the company behind and find another job but the thought of going through interviews and starting all over made him want to vomit. 

Shiro shook his head and pushed his coffee to the side, logging into his computer. He could think about that later. There was no better way to lose himself than the repetitive task of his accounting job. 

He lost himself to the rows of numbers assigned to him for the day. His coffee grew cold as minutes slipped by into nothing. It would’ve continued as usual until his lunch break if his phone didn’t start vibrating in his pocket so insistently he couldn’t ignore it. 

Shiro huffed and pulled out his phone, finding a barrage of messages from Matt. 

_ Matt: Shiro have you seen the news?  _

_ Matt: Shiro you need to answer me! _

_ Matt: Come on man, this is important! _

_ Matt: Will you just text me back, you’re going to freak the fuck out.  _

_ Matt: Shiroooooo _

He frowned and typed out a quick message. 

_ Shiro: What is it? _

_ Matt: Oh thank god, finally!!! _

_ Matt: Go to your favorite radio station’s Facebook page. You’re never going to guess who’s djing their summer bash!!!! _

Shiro’s heart jumped in his chest. He swallowed, small tremors making their way to his fingers. He switched to Facebook, not even having to search for the page since their post was the first on his feet. 

_ Radio 106.3 _

_ We are proud to announce the finalized schedule for this year’s Summer Bash on the Green! Our headline on the main stage is going to be everyone’s favorite DJ: Keith Kogane.  _

_ Our minor stage acts include… _

Shiro stopped reading, eyes fixed on Keith’s name. He swallowed, convinced he was dreaming. Another text from Matt appeared at the top of his phone screen. 

_ Matt: Well??? _

He switched back to his messages, having to retype his words three times when he kept hitting the wrong keys. 

_ Shiro: We have to go _

_ Shiro: I can’t...we have to go Matt _

_ Matt: Already ahead of you. I bought us tickets as soon as I saw the announcement.  _

Shiro closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. He felt like he just escaped death again, the stump of his arm giving a phantom throb where it was encased in his prosthetic. He wanted to go home and hold Black and listen to Keith play music. 

He opened his eyes and focused on the numbers in front of him. 

~~

Pidge snorted when her phone started vibrating with a call from Matt. He’d been texting her earlier that day and she’d resolutely ignored his messages about Keith’s confirmation as part of Summer Bash. 

She swiped her thumb across the screen and held the phone up to her ear. 

“What’s up, loser?” she asked, leaning back in the armchair in her apartment. 

He made a wounded noise. “I can’t believe you’ve been ignoring my messages all day.” 

She shrugged even though he couldn’t see it. “What about it? I’m sure you’re going to ask me something ridiculous.” 

“Is there any way you can get my friend backstage to meet Keith?” 

Pidge blinked before barking a laugh. “Seriously? You’re joking. You’ve got to be joking.” 

“I’m not,” Matt huffed. “Look, he’s a huge fan of Keith’s sessions and it would make his entire life if he got the chance to meet his favorite dj.” 

“Matt,” Pidge sighed. “The studio had an insane uptick in ticket sales since Keith was announced as the dj. He’s got hundreds of fans who’d want to meet him.” 

“Yeah, but the rest of them aren’t Shiro,” he argued. 

“And what makes Shiro different from the rest of them?” she challenged. 

“I don’t know how to explain it. It’s almost as though he gets what Keith is trying to say with his mixes. And I don’t mean that he talks about what he does, but I’ve seen him listen to your station when Keith djs. He gets this look on his face like everything is good in the world and he knows what each song choice means in some weird telepathic understanding between the two of them.” 

Pidge was silent, feeling something soften inside her. She sighed. “No promises,” she muttered. 

“Yes!” he cheered. 

“Hey, I said no promises. I have no idea what Keith’s schedule is going to be like right now. Hell, for the longest time he was adamant against doing the show. I’m not really sure what changed his mind and he could very well want nothing to do with any kind of meet and greet. Just remember that.” 

“You got it,” Matt cheered. “You’re the best little sister ever!” 

Pidge chuckled. “Hell yeah, I am. And don’t you forget it. Now leave me alone, I need to head to the station.” 

“Yeah, sure, no problem,” Matt babbled, sounding as happy as the day he got accepted into his university program of choice. “Talk to you later!” 

“Later,” Pidge said after Matt hung up. 

She let her arm fall and hang over the edge of the armrest. Keith never did anything he didn’t want to do. It was why he’d taken so long to accept the offer for the concert. Pidge could try and convince him to meet this Shiro guy, but that would be up to him. And considering he was already nervous about letting everyone down when he wasn’t acting the part of the charismatic and talkative host, he’d want to keep up a wall as long as possible to avoid ruining what he’d built. 

~~

Keith rolled his neck and stifled a yawn as he pushed through the break room door. He grabbed two styrofoam cups and filled them with coffee, mixing in a dash of creamer to soften the taste. He was about to head out to the booth when voices caught his attention. 

“Can you believe Kogane is headliner on the main stage?” someone scoffed. “No one’s going to want to listen to non-stop music without a show.” 

“I know, right? The kid’s only been here, what, a year? And I heard he even turned down the spot at first, but the boss just kept going back to him like there weren’t plenty of other hardworking djs here who could put on a better show than he can.” 

“A dj that doesn’t even talk,” the first person scoffed. “I never thought I’d see the day and now here we are. What’s next?” 

The door slammed open and Keith came face-to-face with Joel and Lisa, the co-hosts of one of the afternoon shows. They froze when they caught sight of him. 

Keith looked between them and tightened his grip on his coffees before stepping around them and pushing through the door. He strode down the hallway, taking the corner more sharply then he should’ve with coffee in his hands.

He kicked open the door to his studio booth, the sound techs looking up at him in alarm. He stormed past them into the studio, nearly slamming the paper cups down on the table. 

He grabbed his headphones and jammed them onto his head, mind already racing with song titles and beats that weren’t playing yet. He could picture that colors that would be swirling around the studio once he got things going and brought his listeners in. 

“You ready, Keith?” Becky asked over his headphones. 

He nodded, not bothering to look up as he searched their database. 

“Alrighty then. Going live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.” 

Keith hit the first track, starting off with two notes and an immediate base drop. The song was designed to catch someone’s attention. Anger simmered under his skin and he briefly glanced at the oranges and blues floating through the air around him. 

Normally he’d let the first song play out in its entirety as a little intro to his session. He considered it his signature sign-on for his listeners, letting them know he was here and ready to give them another night to remember. 

But today was different. Today he needed to vent a little bit. He could only hope the audience would forgive him for monopolizing their time and not giving them a chance to get their say in. 

He looped the beat, raising the pitch higher and higher like the scream he so badly needed to release over the city’s rooftops. 

Keith grabbed one of his cups of coffee and chugged it down, tossing it into the trash can next to him. He cut the music, leaving a harsh beat of silence before starting the next track, keeping the volume low for a delayed fade in. 

His heart pounded in his chest as he watched the melodies dance in front of his eyes in bright colors mimicking his own version of the northern lights. He could’ve gotten lost in it, wrapped up in the beats and melodies, but his fingers were steady on the keys, knowing what he needed next. 

He often threw in alternative during his various sessions, but he liked to keep a nice mix, not wanting his listeners to feel bogged down by a single kind of emotion genre. This time, he’d have to apologize because things weren’t going to stay as upbeat as usual. 

~~

Shiro pressed a hand to his mouth, seeing nothing in front of him as the tears streamed down his cheeks. The music coming through his earbuds was loud, but not deafening. It wasn’t as diverse as Keith’s sessions usually were, but this one spoke volumes to him. 

It was a silent cry, one filled with pain and longing and a little bit of anguish. It broke Shiro’s heart that someone could be feeling so much, almost too much. It reminded him of a time in his own life when he thought everything was over for him and getting out of bed was a monumental effort. 

He didn’t know who hurt Keith, but he knew that no one deserved the kind of pain he was obviously going through. 

A weight leaned against his chest and he flinched, glancing down to find Black leaning against him. He sniffed and pulled his hand away from his mouth, trying to offer her a smile through his tears. 

“I’m okay,” he murmured, scratching her under the chin and drawing a content purr from her chest. “I’m okay, but I know someone who isn’t. And I hope he’s got someone like you to help him through it.” 

Black’s purr deepened and she rubbed her face across his chest. Shiro leaned his head back against the couch cushions, feeling another few tears slip free and wishing he could comfort Keith the way he needed. 

~~

Keith tossed his headphones onto the desk when he was finished. He grabbed his jacket and stormed from the booth, ignoring the sound techs. He’d feel guilty about giving them some of his ire later, but he didn’t care right now. 

He needed to leave. He needed to run. Or grab his bike and tear up the streets for the next hour until he was calm enough to go home and pass out. 

“Keith! Keith, wait up!” 

He shoved his arms through his sleeves, ignoring Pidge’s calls for him as she raced to catch up. 

“What the hell, Keith? Slow the fuck down you idiot,” she bit out, grabbing his arm. 

He stopped, chest heaving, and ready to hit something. 

“Jesus, Keith...what the hell happened? I haven’t seen you this wired in a long time. And that session...come on, we need to talk.” 

Keith tried doing some of the breathing exercises he was taught as a kid to control his anger. All of them failed spectacularly as his emotions continued to sizzle in his veins. 

They pushed through the front doors, the humid air washing over them and making Keith feel sticky and weighed down. 

Pidge dragged him across the street to an open bench under a tree where the birds chattered over their heads. 

“Okay,” Pidge said, turning to face him. “Tell me what happened.” 

Keith signed, hands fast and frantic. Pidge’s face became pinched and tight as she followed along. 

“What a pair of fuckwads,” she spat. “Those two don’t know what the hell they’re talking about. It doesn’t matter if you don’t talk. You’re still twice the dj either of them are. They’re just jealous because their show hasn’t gained much of a following in the three months they’ve been hosting.” 

_ I worked hard to get here,  _ Keith signed.  _ Harder than either of them had to. I never got any favors. I don’t care what kind of bullshit they think they’ve had to deal with.  _

“Fuck those assholes. You’re going to rock the Summer Bash and prove a radio dj doesn’t have to talk. The real skill is in the music you can spin.” 

_ Let’s go. I need a drink.  _

Pidge grinned. “You got it.” 

~~

Shiro winced when another person bumped into him. Crowds were stifling and he wouldn’t normally put himself in a position where he was surrounded by people in such close quarters, but seeing Keith perform was worth the sacrifice of pushing himself out of his comfort zone. 

Matt clapped him on the shoulder, taking a sip from the beer he’d picked up as they navigated the grassy lawn between stages. 

“How are you feeling? Nervous? Excited?” Matt asked. 

“A bit of both,” he said with a strained chuckle. “Excited to see Keith perform, nervous about the crowds.” 

Matt nodded. “No worries. We can hang back and avoid the crowd. I know mosh pits aren’t exactly your speed and you’re here to enjoy the music above all else. Let’s go this way. I think there might be some space on the edge.” 

He guided Shiro around the side of the crowd towards where the entertainer’s tents were located. Pidge was still adamant she couldn’t promise anything, but Matt was hoping she’d pull through and get Shiro in to meet Keith. 

Shiro relaxed when they leaned against the barricade and had several feet of space between them and the rest of the crowd. He wasn’t close like the densest part of the crowd, but could still see the turntables set up on stage. 

He’d been waiting for this night all week. Work wasn’t even as bad because he had something more positive to look forward to. 

He bit his lip and shoved his hands into his pockets. Now he was so close. And only had to wait a little longer before what was sure to be the best night of his life. 

“Helloooooo Green State Park!” a voice boomed over the speakers. 

Matt straightened next to him, pushing himself on his toes to gaze over the crowd. 

Shiro watched as a shorter woman walked out on stage holding a microphone. 

“I can’t believe she wouldn’t tell me this,” Matt muttered. 

“Tell you what? What’s going on?” 

“That,” Matt said, pointing to the woman on stage, “is my sister, Pidge. And she failed to tell me that she was going to be hosting tonight.” 

“I hope you’re all excited for our headliner tonight,” Pidge continued as the crowd cheered. “It took a lot for us to get him here, but I think we all know that tonight’s show is one that’s going down in history. He’s the hottest new thing in radio djing, even though he’s been on our station for the better part of a year. You know him for his endless Saturday night mixes that keep parties going all night long. He says everything he needs to say through music. He’s the one, the only, Keith Kogane!!!” 

She held out her hand as the crowd lost their minds and cheered. Shiro straightened, his attention on the stage when he saw movement behind the speakers. 

A man with black hair wearing a pair of dark jeans and a red leather jacket walked out. He raised his hand to the crowd as they shouted his name. Pidge hurried to meet him and they high-fived before she walked offstage. 

Shiro was intrigued when she took the mic with her, leaving Keith alone onstage. He walked around behind the turntables and slipped his headphones around his neck. 

Shiro watched enraptured, as he placed his hands over the keys. He looked up, head scanning the crowd before he raised a hand, showing all five fingers. He tucked in his thumb and then his pinkie. Shiro belatedly realized he was counting down. 

Shiro’s breath caught when he held up his index finger longer than a second. He dropped his fist and sound flooded from the speakers. The lights at the top of the stage shifted, shining several beams of blue down towards the crowd as they jumped up and down. 

Keith moved to the beat, shifting from foot to foot as his hands moved effortlessly across the stream of keys, reversing the melody once, twice, three times before spinning it higher in pitch and speed. 

Shiro smiled, enraptured by his movements. The sounds washed over him and he found the same sense of peace that pulsed from his core every time he listened to Keith on the radio, no matter how fast the music was or what kind of heavy beat it kept. 

Matt elbowed him in the side and Shiro forced his gaze from the stage to meet his friend’s eyes. Matt grinned at him and nodded. Shiro returned his grin and looked back to the stage, never wanting to look away again and knowing he’d be satisfied living in this moment for the rest of his life. 

The music hiccuped, a beat of silence washing over them before it started looping the same sequence, rising higher and higher in pitch. Keith took the opportunity to pull his hands from the keys and pulled off his jacket, tossing it to the side to the screams of half the audience. 

Shiro felt himself flush and tried not to stare at where Keith’s sleeves stretched over his biceps. 

Keith seemed nearly oblivious to the crowd, caught up in what he was spinning and the music coming from the speakers. It was a zone Shiro would’ve loved to see from the inside so he could understand what Keith was seeing instead of looking in from the outside. 

~~

Keith grinned as he jogged down the steps from the stage. He was buzzing, feeling more alive than he had in a long time, heart pounding as colors still filled his vision, not yet fading despite the music ending. 

This was better than his old nights at the clubs spinning until the early hours of the morning. 

He found Pidge waiting for him, arms crossed over her chest and smirk pulling the corner of her lips up. 

“Well?” she asked. “You seemed to be having a pretty great time up there.” 

_ It was amazing. I haven’t felt like this in I don’t know how long.  _

Pidge scratched her cheek and glanced away. “Are you in a good enough mood to do me a favor?” 

He frowned and tilted his head to the side. 

“Okay,” she sighed. “Please don’t hate me for asking this or think I’m kind of a creep for it, but...would you mind meeting my brother’s friend? He’s kind of a huge fan of your show. Matt said something about him not missing your performance for anything.” 

Keith frowned and blinked. 

_ Really? _

Pidge nodded. 

_ You’re sure that’s right? Why would someone want to meet me? I don’t even talk on my show. No one really knows anything about me.  _

“Matt didn’t really explain it to me. Just something about him never missing a show.” 

_ That’s okay, I guess. I’ll meet him as long as we can avoid the rest of the crowds. As weird as it might be, we could talk behind the tent. _

“Thanks Keith,” Pidge said. “I’ll bring them around. Grab some water or food or something. I’m sure you could use it.” 

Keith smiled and rolled his eyes. He walked around the next corner as Pidge slipped around the barricade. A few people hurried past him, not giving him much thought and he made a quick pass through the refreshments tent to grab a bottle of water and a plastic-wrapped sandwich. 

He tucked the sandwich under his arm and twisted the cap off his bottle, tucking himself away behind the tent and sucking down half the bottle. He hadn’t given much thought to the heat when he was onstage, but now he was registering the sweat soaked through his shirt and making it stick to his skin. 

“I’m starting to think you’re tricking us with this,” he heard a voice say around the corner. 

“Would I really be that mean?” Pidge scoffed. 

“Yes!” the man with her said. 

“Well I’m not. Look, he should be right around here.” 

Pidge turned the corner with someone who looked very similar to her and a taller man behind them. Keith’s eyes darted between the three people, lingering on the tall man in the back. 

Keith raised a hand and waved as they approached. 

“Keith,” Pidge greeted. “This is my brother Matt and his friend Shiro.” 

He nodded at both of them, intrigued when Shiro hunched his shoulders and bit his lip, unwilling to hold his gaze. 

“Don’t be shy, you guys,” Pidge huffed. “Making me go to all the trouble to bring you back here and you can’t even talk.” 

Keith snickered and signed to Pidge. 

“Did you guys enjoy the show?” Pidge asked, stepping to the side to look at them. 

Shiro nodded, eyes lighting up even as his lips stayed firmly shut. 

Keith faced him, wondering if Shiro knew ASL. He caught his attention, hands moving slowly in front of him. 

_ Do you sign? _

Shiro tilted his head, glancing at Pidge uncertainly. Keith nodded and turned to Pidge. 

_ Shiro doesn’t sign, does he? _

“You don’t know sign language, do you Shiro?” Pidge asked. 

He cleared his throat. “Um, no. No, I don’t.” 

_ He wasn’t talking so I thought he might be like me.  _

“Keith thought you might since you weren’t saying anything.” 

He blushed, cheeks and neck turning a beautiful shade of red. “Sorry. Just a bit nervous I guess. I listen to your show all the time and really enjoy it.” 

_ Thank you. _

“Can I ask you a question?” he blurted, taking a step forward. 

Keith nodded. 

“A couple weeks ago… Sorry this might sound a little weird, but a couple weeks ago during one of your shows you played pretty much all alternative and rock and I just...I might be overstepping my boundaries here, but you seemed pretty upset and I’m...actually gonna stop talking right now,” he trailed off, scratching the back of his head as his blush deepend. 

Keith stared at him, trying to figure out how Shiro was able to hear what he was saying when so many other people were only able to listen. He glanced at Pidge raising an eyebrow at her and she held up her hands. 

“I didn’t have anything to do with that,” she said. “I wouldn’t go doing you dirty like that.” 

He nodded and waved for Shiro to step a few feet away from Matt and Pidge with him. When Shiro followed him, he pulled out his phone and typed out a note, turning the screen towards Shiro when he was done to let him read. 

_ I was pretty upset that night. Basically someone was spouting bullshit about me being a mute radio dj and I let it get to me. I felt pretty bad because I thought it would make my show less enjoyable for everyone listening.  _

Shiro frowned. “Why would it matter whether you talk during your show or not? Your mixes are the smoothest I’ve ever heard and speak more honestly than a regular host ever could. I know this might sound weird or crazy to you, but to me your sets give you an opportunity to have conversations with your listeners and we’re all just as much a part of it as you are. It doesn’t matter that we’re not speaking ourselves and are using the lyrics of the songs to speak for us.” 

Keith stared at Shiro, his breath lodging in his chest. He was surprised, shocked, awed, delighted, and he didn’t know what else. He’d expected this little meet and greet to go how it usually would with someone gushing or asking a bunch of irrelevant questions about his show that would be slow to answer, but this was something else. 

“I didn’t cross a line, did I?” Shiro asked, shifting away from him. 

Keith shook his head, frantically trying to make sure he wasn’t going to run away while typing another message on his phone. 

_ No, not at all! I’m just surprised. I think you’re the first person who’s really understood what I’ve been doing with my show and the music I play.  _

“That’s a shame, really,” Shiro said, voice soft and keeping his eyes on Keith’s phone screen. “Everyone else is missing out on something amazing.” 

_ Can I ask you something?  _

He nodded. 

_ Do you really listen to all of my shows?  _

Shiro’s blush returned. “Uh, yeah. I really do.” 

Keith smiled and decided to take a chance he wouldn’t normally take. 

_ Were there any other performers you wanted to see tonight? I could take you around to the different stages. _

“I didn’t have any others in mind, but if you have any recommendations…” 

Keith nodded and shoved his phone in his pocket. He turned and found Pidge watching him. 

_ I’m gonna show Shiro around. Catch you later. _

She smirked and waved them off. “Have fun.” 

Keith turned back to Shiro and gestured for him to follow. They stepped out from behind the tent and started picking their way across the grass to one of the smaller stages, Keith mentally going through the list of performers and which of them that were going to be on stage soon might line up with Shiro’s music taste. 

But if Shiro listened to his show as much as he said he did, he’d have a pretty good idea of where he could take him to. 

~~

Shiro fell back onto his bed and threw his arms over his face. He was ecstatic, every inch of his being singing after spending so much time with Keith at the festival. He hadn’t expected the night to be as amazing as it was. He was prepared to listen to Keith’s set and leave, but when Matt brought him around to meet Keith…

Everything went right. 

Unlike so many people, Keith didn’t blink at seeing his prosthetic. And they never stopped talking. 

Having Keith teach him a few words of sign was a bit embarrassing when the movements were so foreign to his fingers. But Keith didn’t let him give up and promised to teach him more. 

His phone was burning a hole in his pocket, and it had nothing to do with Matt’s barrage of texts he wasn’t able to answer yet. Keith’s phone number was stored in his contacts and he was trying to make sense of his life that this could really be something that was happening. 

His phone vibrated again and Shiro finally pulled it from his pocket. Above the stream of texts from Matt was a new one from Keith. 

_ Keith: I had fun tonight. Thanks for hanging out with me and enjoying some music.  _

Shiro typed out a reply, but hesitated before hitting send. He deleted most of it and then shook his head, retyping what he had the first time. He was already this deep, might as well take every chance he had. 

_ Shiro: I had fun too. We should do it again sometime.  _

He switched to Matt’s thread, not wanting to wait around and let his anxiety get the best of him while he waited for a reply. If one even came. 

_ Matt: Shirooooo _

_ Matt: Shiro answer me _

_ Matt: Come onnnnn Shiro _

_ Matt: How was it? _

_ Matt: You can’t just hang out with Keith all night and then not text me back.  _

_ Matt: Shiro!!!! _

_ Matt: Shiro I swear to god if you don’t text me back I’m going to come over to your apartment and demand answers. My allergy to Black be damned.  _

_ Matt: If you don’t text me back in the next five minutes I’m coming over there.  _

He started typing a reply when another message came through. 

_ Matt: YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES LEFT _

_ Shiro: I’m here _

_ Shiro: Hi, yes. It’s fine. _

_ Matt: It’s about time! Give me the details.  _

_ Shiro: It was good.  _

Before he could explain much more, his phone started ringing. Matt’s face flashed on the screen and he quickly answered the call. 

“Hey-” 

“Shiro, you can’t just say it was good. Tell me everything! What did you do? What did you talk about? You were both looking at each other with doe eyes.” 

“Well we…” he trailed off with a disbelieving chuckle, scrubbing a hand over his face. “We hung out and talked and watched some of the other performers. He taught me a little bit of sign language which I’m pretty awful at honestly.”

“Sounds like you had a good time,” Matt said, voice softening. 

“We did. It was good. It was really good. And definitely not how I expected the night to go.” He bit his lip, wanting to tell him. 

“There’s something else, isn’t there? You two didn’t kiss, did you? Because if that happened and you didn’t lead with that I swear to god I’m going to disown you as my best friend-” 

“Matt we didn’t kiss. Not that I wouldn’t have loved that. But we sort of...we kind of…” 

“What?!” 

“We exchanged numbers,” he forced out. 

Matt went silent. Shiro checked to make sure the call hadn’t dropped and frowned when he saw they were still connected. 

“Matt? You okay?” 

“Dude.” 

“What?” he asked, unable to stop the grin that pulled at his lips. 

“Dude!” 

Shiro chuckled, pressing a hand over his mouth. “I know,” he muttered. “I can’t believe it.” 

“Does this mean you’re going on a second date?” 

His stomach flipped. “I’m not sure tonight really counted as a first.” 

“Oh, it counted,” Matt swore. “It definitely counted.” 

Shiro bit his lip, feeling his blush return. At this rate, he was going to have a permanently red face. 

“Have you texted him yet?” Matt added. 

“He actually texted me first.” 

“Did you respond? What did he say?” 

Shiro shrugged. “Dunno yet. That’s when you called.” 

“Well then I am going to hang up so you can get back to talking to your new boyfriend.”

“He’s not my-” The line went dead before he could finish his sentence. “Boyfriend,” he sighed. 

Shiro shook his head and checked his messages, heart leaping when he saw Keith replied while he was on the phone. 

_ Keith: I’d like that. Next Friday at 8? _

_ Shiro: I’ll be there. _

He grinned and fell back on his bed, more joyous than he’d been in a long time. 

~~

Keith watched the pinks, reds, and purples swirl in the air around him as he moved around his apartment. He wasn’t normally one to listen to music in the more romantic vein, but ever since he met Shiro and they got to texting, things were...better. 

Pidge, of course, was a little shit about the whole thing and wouldn’t stop poking at him about it. He wanted to be annoyed, but he really couldn’t be. 

Most of his conversations with Shiro were about mundane things. He knew what Shiro did for a living and sensed there was some unhappiness with his job even if he hadn’t come out and said anything yet. 

He knew Shiro loved books and had a black cat named Black. And had gotten several pictures of her as it was. She was cute and it almost made Keith want to get a cat of his own. 

He was ridiculously excited for his date on Friday. They’d gone back and forth about what they wanted to do. He was hesitant when he offered to cook for Shiro, knowing bringing him over to his place could be off-putting for one of the early dates, but he thought it would be more comfortable for them and give them a chance to really talk and be open with each other compared to a busier restaurant. 

Keith’s phone buzzed and he glanced at it as he passed, biting his lip when he saw Shiro’s name on the screen. 

~~

“I really don’t think I’m getting the hang of this,” Shiro sighed as he tried to perform the movements of a more intricate sign Keith was teaching him. 

Keith shook his and reached for his phone, typing a quick note to show Shiro. 

_ You’re doing great. ASL can be daunting for new learners. I’m sure you can get it if you keep trying.  _

Shiro chuckled. “I think you’re being generous. But I won’t give up as long as you’re willing to put up with my slow progress.” 

Keith smiled and gestured for Shiro to try again. 

The dirty dishes from their dinner covered the table. After they finished eating they moved over to the couch, Shiro asking Keith to teach him more sign language. 

His fingers fumbled again and Shiro sighed, dropping his hands to his lap. The couch dipped next to him and he glanced up, finding Keith had shifted closer. 

Keith gripped his hands and lifted them, guiding his fingers through the complex movements. He guided Shiro through it a couple more times, helping him gain familiarity with the movements. Their hands slowed when Keith glanced up and caught Shiro’s gaze on him. 

Shiro licked his lips and glanced down at Keith’s mouth. Keith’s breath caught on an exhale. 

He hesitated, tightening his hold on Shiro’s hands before he tugged them forward. Shiro leaned into his space and Keith slotted their lips together. 

Shiro pulled one of his hands free, sliding his fingers through the long strands at the back of Ketih’s neck. Keith sighed into the kiss and snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck. 

Shiro’s lips were soft and still tasted faintly of their dinner. 

Something inside Keith’s chest sang and his fingers twitched against Shiro’s shoulders. He wanted his computer so he could mix something for what he was feeling. It was high and happy and so at odds with how he usually felt that he was afraid if he didn’t capture it soon, the feeling would be lost for the rest of eternity. 

Shiro sucked on his bottom lip and Keith nearly melted into him. 

Maybe the music could wait a little bit longer. 

~~

“Someone looks happy.” 

Keith turned, taking a sip of his coffee and waved at Pidge. 

“What’s got you looking like you got the best gift in the world?” 

He shrugged, feeling his cheeks heat up as he tried to fight back a grin. 

“It’s got to be something. This doesn’t have anything to do with Shiro, does it?” she teased, elbowing him in the side. 

Keith tilted his head to the side and nodded. 

“You two have been spending a lot of time together lately.” 

Keith sighed and set his cup of coffee on the counter next to him to keep his hands free. 

_ We’ve been seeing each other every week and texting non-stop. He’s amazing. I don’t even know how someone as kind as him could even be real. It seems impossible. And the fact he’d want to be with someone like me… _

Keith’s hands slowed and he ducked his head, trying to fight back his old feelings of inadequacy that tried rising to the surface after years of being buried. He knew he was more than being mute. He was a person with thoughts, feelings, and ambitions even if some people didn’t see that. Even if people tried to make him feel small and unimportant just because he didn’t talk. 

“Keith,” Pidge sighed, catching his hands and giving them a comforting squeeze. “You’re amazing. And Shiro’s lucky to have you. I’m sure the two of you are great together. You deserve Shiro. You deserve to be happy. Both of you do.” 

_ I’m teaching him sign. _

Pidge grinned. “You’re made for each other. Really.” 

Keith bit his lip and took a breath. 

_ Come on. We’ve got a show to do. _

“Spin a few sappy love songs for Shiro. You know he’s listening.” 

Keith snickered and grabbed his coffee, heading for the door to the lounge. 

He wouldn’t make the whole show sappy. But he might throw in one or two. Just because he knew Shiro was listening and might know what it meant. 

~~

Keith rapped on the door to Shiro’s apartment, hearing a muffled thump from inside. He frowned and knocked again. 

“Sorry,” Shiro said, yanking the door open. 

Keith froze, taking in Shiro’s rumpled appearance and mussed hair. Glasses, which he’d never seen Shiro wear before, were sitting crooked on his nose. 

“Sorry,” he repeated. “I lost track of time and was buried deep in job applications, so you caught me off guard. Come in,” he said, quickly stepping to the side and letting Keith through. 

Keith swallowed, knowing he shouldn’t feel so taken aback at seeing Shiro in glasses. They didn’t make him look that different than normal, but for some reason it was still making Keith’s brain short-circuit. 

Shiro shut the door behind him and Keith toed off his shoes, fighting to keep his balance. 

He caught Shiro by the back of the neck before he could move away and pressed a languid kiss to his lips. 

“What was that for?” Shiro murmured when he pulled away, eyes fluttering open behind his glasses. 

Keith shook his head and waved him back towards the couch. He pulled out his phone and typed a quick message as they shuffled over to it. 

_ How are job apps going? _

Shiro sighed and fell back onto the couch cushions, twisting to the side when a stray piece of paper crumpled under his weight. 

“Not as well as I’d like. No interviews yet and I feel like I’m not qualified for half the stuff I’m applying for...what?” he asked when he caught Keith smiling at him. 

Keith shook his head and tapped away at his phone, showing it to Shiro once he was finished. 

_ Nothing. You can do it. I believe in you.  _

Keith pulled his legs up underneath him on the couch and watched Shiro run a hand through his hair, making it stick up in another three places. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled. “For a long time I was afraid to look for a new job and now that I’ve started, it’s like I can’t wait to get a new one and leave my current one behind to find some peace. I’m tired of how frustrating it is and the hostility that I face from all my coworkers for doing my work. It doesn’t help that my boss is such a...” He trailed off and made a disgusted noise. 

_ Go ahead and keep working then. You’ll find one today that you can’t pass up. _

“I don’t want to take up all our time doing job applications,” Shiro argued. 

Keith waved away his complaint. 

_ You won’t be. I’m fine just spending time with you. And I know how important this is for you.  _

“Okay…” Shiro hesitantly reached for his laptop. His typing was stinted and he kept glancing up at Keith like he was waiting to be stopped. 

Keith smiled and pulled Shiro’s feet into his lap, keeping a comforting hand on his calf and forcing him to relax back against the arm of the couch. 

Shiro sighed, his focus returning to his job applications and Keith was content to watch him work. 

~~

Shiro bit his lip, trying not to let his nerves get the best of him. He’d been looking forward to this date with Keith for the past week. Things had been going well for them and every day they spent together was even better than the last. 

Keith had supported him during his job hunt and taken him out to celebrate when he got a new job offer and was able to turn in his two week’s notice to his employer. 

And he still listened to all of Keith’s shows, noticing the subtle differences in the music he chose. He’d branched out a little bit and included more love songs as of late. Shiro wasn’t sure how many other people noticed since Keith never wanted to overwhelm his audience, but it made Shiro feel special all the same. 

It was one of the many reasons he started practicing sign language on his own. The lessons Keith gave him were great and always taught him new things, but his progress was slower than he wanted it to be. But he was trying, and he hoped tonight would be proof of that and all the nights he spent at home in front of his computer repeating the motions of the teacher in the video. 

He perked up when he spotted Keith crossing the street ahead of him, gaze roving down the sidewalk in search of him. 

Shiro waved hand over his head and Keith waved back, hurrying to meet him and smile shining in the darkening light. 

Shiro smiled back and took a deep breath, trying to keep his hands from trembling with nerves. He’d spent hours practicing this until he got it perfect. He could do this. 

_ Hi Keith.  _

Keith’s eyes widened and he looked between Shiro’s face and his hands when he continued. 

_ I’ve been practicing and looking up videos to help. I’m still not the best, but I’m trying.  _

Keith nodded and bit his lip, eyes shining in the dim light. 

_ I have something imp- _

His fingers fumbled and he stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, slowing down to make sure everything came through clearly. He didn’t want to mess this up. 

_ I have something important to tell you. And I wanted to do it like this. Because you’re important to me.  _

Keith nodded along, gaze fixed on his hands. He crossed his arms, fingers digging into his elbows in a way Shiro knew meant he was fighting to keep his composure. 

Shiro took a deep breath. 

_ I love you.  _

His hands hovered awkwardly in the air between them as he waited for Keith to do something or say something. 

Keith blinked, slowly pulling his gaze away from Shiro’s hands to meet his eyes. His lips parted and Shiro watched as tears slipped free from the corners of his eyes and slid down his cheeks.

Panic gripped Shiro and he stepped forward, trying to figure out what to do. 

“Keith! I-I’m-Are you-” 

Keith shook his head and framed Shiro’s face with his hands. He smiled at him through the tears and pushed up onto his toes, pressing their lips together in a deep kiss. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, pulling him against him.

Keith pressed their foreheads together, breaking the kiss. He blinked his eyes open, meeting Shiro’s eyes.

“So, it was okay?” Shiro asked, some of his anxiety returning as he shifted from foot to foot. 

Keith nodded. He stepped back, breaking Shiro’s hold on him, and repeated the same set of signs back to him. 

_ I love you, too.  _

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


End file.
